The Cat in the Window
by What's-Yer-Offer
Summary: Steven takes a film class with Connie. His script features two cats living opposite lives, but still manage to get along well. He hopes Pearl and Amethyst will be inspired to follow suit. one-shot. Cat!Pearl and Cat!Amethyst


**This one is probably from about two years ago... Lol, a friend asked for a Cat!AU but I sorta bent the rules xP there is at least Cat!Pearl and Cat!Amethyst.**

 **I don't own anything.**

* * *

 _The Crystal Temple glimmered mysteriously in the bright sunlight. Waves crashed a short distance from the beach front house guarded by the giant temple. Despite the ideal weather, three of the four members of the Crystal Gems were inside watching television._

 _Garnet sat in her usual spot on the couch, one arm slung on the back of the couch and a leg crossed over the other. Beside her, Pearl sat crosslegged with a notepad and pen in hand, furiously taking notes from the cooking show they were watching. Amethyst was laid out on the couch on the other side of Pearl. She had her head resting on Pearl's knee, slightly nodding off._

" _And that right there y'all is how you make a tomater sandwich in just 27 easy steps."_

 _Pearl nodded to the lady on screen as she finished taking notes. She clicked her pen closed and looked at Garnet. "Clearly she overcomplicates things."_

 _Amethyst snorted and nuzzled Pearl's leg, trying to get comfortable enough to sleep. "Yeah, it would only take you 20 steps."_

 _Garnet smirked at the two. Before Pearl could defend herself, the screen door to the house opened._

" _Hey Garnet! Hey Amethyst! Hey Pearl!" Steven greeted his moms. He had some papers clutched in his hands._

" _Hello, Steven."_

" _What's up, dude?"_

" _How was your class with Connie?"_

 _The young boy's eyes lit up, "We had so much fun! The instructor wants everyone to write a script for a short film! Then we get to record it and show the class!"_

" _Impressive." Garnet adjusted her glasses._

 _Pearl stood from the couch, musing Steven's curly hair as she passed him, "Indeed." She continued to the kitchen to make Steven a snack, while he took her empty spot on the couch. "Do you know what you're going to write about?"_

" _Well, I kinda wrote out a summary while I was there…"_

 _Amethyst yanked the papers from his hand. "The Cat in the Window?"_

 _Steven slumped into the couch, feeling self-conscious about his idea. "Y-Yeah." The instructor hadn't really understood what Steven wanted to write, maybe they wouldn't get it either? What if it was just a bad idea and-_

" _Tell us about it, Steven." Garnet encouraged him._

" _It's about these two cats, who are total opposites, falling in love." Steven stopped. "Oh! Pearl! Amethyst! Will you play them? It'd be purrfect!" He grinned at his own joke._

 _Meanwhile Pearl nearly dropped the bowl of sliced watermelon she had prepared for Steven._

" _You know it, guy!" Amethyst sat up._

 _Pearl was still reluctant, but her grip on the bowl eased when she looked at the hopeful boy. Garnet looked at the elegant gem and said, "It sounds like fun, doesn't it Pearl?"_

" _Oh, very." She sighed inwardly, knowing she'd do anything for Steven (even without the pointed look from Garnet). "Of course we'll be in the play, Steven."_

" _Awesome! Oh! And Garnet, if it's okay, I have a character you can play. Then I just have to ask my dad…"_

 _Amethyst read over the notes Steven scribbled down in class as Pearl sat down beside her. Steven munched on the watermelon, planning out his play._

 _Pearl moved closer to Amethyst to read over the notes. "And which parts will we be playing exactly?" The purple gem shifted so she was comfortably nestled into Pearl's side._

" _You'll be the inside cat. She's the perfectly groomed, short haired, white cat that Garnet adopted from the animal shelter!"_

 _Garnet repressed a snort. "Nice."_

" _And what about me?" asked Amethyst._

" _You'll be the stray that's always adventuring! She's fluffy and laid back and loves to hang around my Dad's car wash until you meet Pearl."_

 _Amethyst grinned. "You forgot to say I was the coolest cat in all of Beach City."_

" _Let us know if you need any help." Pearl added, handing his notes back._

" _Okay!" Steven set the papers down on the coffee table for now. "Connie is coming over Saturday to help me work on it."_

* * *

 **The Cat in the Window:**

The sun rested on the ocean's horizon, casting long shadows over the small town of Beach City. On top of the hill, overlooking the view, sat an unused lighthouse. A fluffy, purple cat laid out on the bottom step of the lighthouse stairs. Lazily, the cat opened her eyes and glanced at the disappearing sun.

"Ah, what a day." Sighed the cat. She stood and stretched, "Guess it's time to grab some food."

She hopped onto the plush grass and padded over to the storage shed that she used as her shelter. The floor was littered with shiny objects that she had found. She rummaged around; looking for the collar the nice human in town had given her.

"Ha! Can't hide from me!" The purple cat wiggled her head into the loose pink collar. She said farewell to her stuff, "Be back later, junk!" And with that, she made her way down into the sleepy town.

Padding through the streets of Beach City, the stray earned plenty of looks and several familiar voices greeted her. She continued down the sidewalk, until she came upon the town's car wash.

"Hey, little fella." Greg welcomed. "Lemme grab you some grub, eh?"

"Meow." She planted herself outside the building. Purple eyes scanned the area, always looking for-

"Here you go, Amethyst." Greg brought set the bowl of cat food down in front of her and gently rubbed her head. "Are you some kind of bat or something? I only see you at night."

Amethyst purred into his hand before digging in to the delicious food.

"Heh. I'll be right back, I was thinking we could have another jam session?" Once Greg received a meow of approval, he went to his van to grab his guitar.

Amethyst slowed her eating to listen to Greg experimentally strum his guitar. Then the human sat down on the lawn chair in front of the car wash and began singing a song. It was a sad song that she had heard him play it before. Offering what little comfort she could, Amethyst walked over to the human and nudged her head to his leg.

When the sun fell for the day, Greg sighed and gave Amethyst a pet on her back. "Well I guess you'll be going. See you tomorrow, Amethyst."

"Meow!" The purple cat jumped down from her place on his lawn chair. With the moon overhead, she decided it was time to visit _her_. As fast as her heart already thumped, the thought of her favorite white cat set her heart into overdrive.

Amethyst raced away from the car wash and towards the beach. The tide was low and the waves were calm. On the way to the secluded beach house, Amethyst pranced in the water. Oh man, she couldn't wait to see the look on her face… Finally she saw the house nestled into the cliff and shot towards it. Sand flew everywhere, but Amethyst never minded being a mess. She bounded up the steps and hopped onto the window where her other half would lay out.

The window was open halfway and the stray peeked inside. A white cat lay on the hardwood floor, grooming herself. Her square haired owner was nowhere to be seen.

Amethyst grinned widely, showing off her sharp teeth that gleamed in the moonlight. "I SEE YOU, PEARL."

The white haired cat jumped two feet in the air. Barely sticking her landing, Pearl growled. "Amethyst!"

"That's my name." Purple eyes sparkled. "Don't wear it out."

Pearl huffed, but jumped onto the window sill. She smacked Amethyst with a harmless paw. "Why must you always scare me?"

"I dunno. Cause it's funny." Amethyst nudged her head to Pearl's.

Pearl purred quietly, until she noticed Amethyst's wet paws and the amount of sand _everywhere_. Practically jumping away, Pearl hissed "Could you at least _try_ to stay clean?"

The purple cat lifted a damp paw caked in sand. "I kinda like it."

"Yes, well. Garnet won't be too happy with the mess you'll leave behind." Said the white cat.

"The human loves me. She even said she wants to keep me!"

Pearl rolled her eyes and jumped down from the window sill to lay on her favorite blanket. "Would you want to stay inside all day?"

Amethyst followed her, scattering sand on the floor. "Food whenever I want? Plenty of places to nap? Yeah, it sounds nice." Then Amethyst looked out the window, "But I wouldn't get to explore the world."

"I don't even know why you'd want to." Pearl growled as Amethyst rested beside her. Her blanket would need to be washed now! "It's so dirty and unsafe out there."

The purple cat stretched out a sand-caked paw to rest on Pearl's side. "What, you scared of a little sand and some pigeons?"

"No." Pearl hissed. "But I can't believe you value that over something like this." She nodded her head to her area of the room where there was a bowl for food and water. Her owner was in the other room watching television with the small child that visited every other weekend. She had a comfy bed here and no threats to be wary of.

"Eh… If you'd actually adventure with me, you'd see why it's so much better." Amethyst yawned. "Just run away with me for a couple days-"

"I couldn't do that to Garnet!" Pearl pouted. "And certainly not to Steven!"

"Oh rad! Steven is here?" Amethyst jumped up and ran to the door only to be tackled by Pearl. "Hey, what gives?"

"Leave them be." Pearl insisted. "It's almost his bedtime."

Amethyst huffed. "Fiiine," Then she had an idea. "But you have to walk with me to the water."

"Excuse me?"

"Just walk with me to the water! It'll be fun!" Amethyst rolled to her feet, almost making Pearl lose her balance.

"Regardless, I can't just leave. What if they come looking for me?" whined the white cat. By now, she was just giving excuses. While she was curious about life outside, she didn't want to make Garnet angry.

Amethyst nudged her head to Pearl's side. "Like they would. Come on!"

The purple cat hopped up to the window sill and waited on Pearl. After a moment's hesitation, Pearl sighed and followed her companion. She had never been outside the house before, so she paused on the sill. Amethyst was already on the deck, padding her way towards the steps.

"H-Hey, wait!" Pearl jumped down. The unfamiliar flooring felt weird against her paw but she ran after Amethyst.

"We ain't got all night, Pearl." Amethyst chuckled. She jumped into the sand, "Oh you're going to love this."

Pearl, of course, did _not_ like sand. Or the ocean water. Or when Amethyst splashed ocean water on her. Or when she had to sneak back to the house with sand sticking to her paws…

But even as she shook off the sand like Amethyst had shown her… Pearl had to admit that the outside was _kind of_ fun.


End file.
